


push / pull

by antiseed (knightspur)



Series: romance is boring [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dates, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/antiseed
Summary: “It’s kinda important, right?” Mingyu says, a pink plastic spoon tapping against his lower lip. “You gotta go by something.”“I do?” Minghao asks, lifting his eyebrow with a little laugh. “Why can’t I just use my name.”





	push / pull

“We don’t have to um,” Mingyu laughs, wringing his hands in front of him, pink splashed across his cheeks. “Mess with any of this… if you don’t want to.”

He ducks his head a little, forcing a nervous laugh out of his mouth and Minghao has to resist the urge to slap a hand over his own mouth.

It’s not the first time in the last several days that Mingyu has said almost exactly the same thing. Ever since the topic of the two of them fooling around with the wider spectrum of Mingyu’s interests. It’s been a few weeks since the two of them got everything out in the open and made the decision to give… whatever it is they’re doing a try. Plenty of time, at least, for Mingyu to blurt out the fact that he wanted Minghao to try dominating him immediately after Minghao’s dick was in his mouth.

“Trust me, I want to,” Minghao says, chuckling softly. Mingyu still has his clothes on, one of his ear headbands in his hands. He rubs his fingers over it, looking up at Minghao with his lip trapped between his teeth.

He can’t blame Mingyu for being a little nervous— but after admitting to all the times already he’s watched Mingyu go through this whole routine, cock in hand— it wouldn’t take this much effort to convince him that Minghao is interested.

Minghao leans over, taking the headband gently out of Mingyu’s hand only to settle it in place on top of his head. He brushes his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, giving it a little ruffle before he pulls his hand back.

“I’m good with it as long as you are,” Minghao asks, trying to give Mingyu a last out if he wants it.

Mingyu seems a little more relaxed, reaching up with one hand to give the ears a little adjustment. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Minghao nods, his hand resting under Mingyu’s chin, rubbing a little circle in his jawline. Mingyu’s eyes droop just a little, leaning into Minghao’s hand and for a moment, Minghao doesn’t know what he should be doing next.

“Do you want me to get one of the um, collars?” Minghao asks, just a little halting. His fingers drag down the side of Mingyu’s neck at the same time, touch light enough to make his skin twitch.

“Yeah,” Mingyu says, his voice a little lower and throatier than before. Minghao doesn’t move for a moment and Mingyu peeks up at Minghao. “Yes, please.”

Minghao’s lips twitch into a smile, curling his fingers around the nape of his neck. “Are you planning on being a good boy, then?”

Mingyu licks his lips, leaning forward a little when Minghao pulls his hand back. He nods his head, watching Minghao grab the thick leather collar already sitting on his nightstand. Minghao weighs it in his hands for a second, bending it between his fingers and feeling the flex of it in his hands. Mingyu’s eyes stick to the collar the whole time and it only makes Minghao want to continue teasing him a little.

“Did you buy this one or did someone else?” He asks, looping the buckle over his finger and holding it up in front of Mingyu’s eyes.

“Ah, I did,” Mingyu says, tilting his chin up a little, exposing even more of his neck.

Minghao grins, fitting the collar carefully around his neck. He runs two fingers under the edge of it, making sure it isn’t too tight. He can feel the slight shiver that slides down Mingyu’s back, letting the bads of his fingers rest against Mingyu’s throat for a second.

“Not letting me use your Puppy toys?” Minghao asks, lifting his eyebrows with a grin.

“You can if you want,” Mingyu says, his throat bobbing hard when he swallows.

Minghao hooks his fingers under the thick collar and pulls Mingyu into a kiss. It makes Mingyu grunt softly, his hands gathering into fists in his lap, leaning forward and opening his mouth up at the slight prodding of Minghao’s tongue against his lips.

“Alright,” Minghao says when he pulls back, nudging Mingyu back to his feet with a grin. “Where are they?”

Mingyu laughs, standing and turning to open up the old trunk at the end of his bed, flipping it open and nudging it a little with his foot. Minghao blinks, leaning over and looking inside.

It’s as organized as anything else Mingyu owns and that alone makes Minghao chuckle. He weighs his options for a moment before grabbing out a leash and a pair of wrist restraints made of the same soft black leather. Mingyu shuts the whole thing with a little laugh.

“Clothes off,” Minghao says, nodding his head and letting the leash drape over his hand. Mingyu’s eyes follow it for a second before he nods, yanking his sweater off over his head and dropping it on the other side of the bed. He pulls his pants open as well, letting them slide off his legs before climbing on the bed.

This time he stops in the center, sitting up on his knees with his hands tucked in front of him. He leans forward when Minghao steps closer, tilting his chin up. Minghao slides his palm down the side of his neck, tracing the line of his tendon with his thumb.

Mingyu leans forward at the same time he does, angling for another kiss. Minghao leans back, pressing Mingyu back as well with a little bit of a laugh. “Sit.”

He waits until Mingyu settles back in place, a little pout on his face, to lean in and clip the leash to the collar. He lets it hang off the collar, grabbing the restraints as well.

Minghao pauses, leaning his head a little to the side before grinning. “Behind your back.”

Mingyu opens his mouth for a second, almost like he’s going to complain, before he thinks better of it and sits up a little, putting his wrists together behind his back.

“Good,” Minghao says, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s sides and putting one of the dark cuffs around each of his wrists before clipping them together. Minghao gives them a little tug, doing his best to ignore Mingyu’s head bumping against his shoulder gently.

“Feel okay?” Minghao asks, running his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, scratching the side of his head gently. Mingyu nods, his eyes a little hazy, turning his head in the direction of Minghao’s hand. Minghao grins, pushing Mingyu carefully on his back. He gives him a second to get comfortable with his arms trapped under him before pulling him toward the edge of the bed by his legs, standing between them.

Mingyu yelps slightly in surprise, the leash laying across his chest, the leather coiled to rest on his stomach.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Mingyu says after a little more wiggling and settling in, his legs forced apart by Minghao standing between them.

“Okay,” Minghao says, trying to yank his focus back. “We gotta set rules, right?”

For a second, Mingyu looks like he wants to argue— probably just to encourage Minghao to get on with fucking him and not drawing out with more conversation, but he must think better of it because he nods his head slowly.

“Right,” he says, nodding his head softly.

“I’m not gonna do anything like, crazy,” Minghao says, stroking his fingers up and down Mingyu’s thigh, doing his best to sound reassuring. “You can just tell me if you don’t like it.”

Mingyu hums in agreement, drawing the sound out long and whiny when Minghao doesn’t do anything further.

“Okay?” Minghao repeats, pinching the inside of Mingyu’s thigh and lifting one of his eyebrows. Mingyu yelps softly, more in surprise than anything else.

“Okay,” he says, drawing his voice out.

Minghao grins, dragging his nails down the outside of Mingyu’s thigh, tracing the edge of his underwear. Mingyu’s hips kick up a little, trying to push his hands closer, lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Are you gonna behave?” Minghao asks, pressing his palm against Mingyu’s hip to hold him still. Mingyu nods without hesitating, wiggling his arms behind him. 

Minghao strokes his fingers over the swell of Mingyu’s cock, keeping his touch as light as possible, pinning Mingyu’s hips to the bed still with his other hand.

He can feel Mingyu shiver slightly, his legs falling further apart, teeth digging white lines in his lips when Mingyu’s thumb teases just under the crown of his cock. He’s happy to draw out tormenting Mingyu for a while, watching him try not to squirm or whine in demand for more.

But Minghao has also been building this up in his head for too long to stretch his patience out. He pulls his hand away from Mingyu’s hip, gripping the bottom of the leash and wrapping it twice around his fist. The leather pulls taught, tugging at the thick collar wrapped around his neck and pulling Mingyu until he sits up straight.

He sits up with a little yelp, pulled by the leverage of the leash. He does his best to balance his weight on his arms, tilting his chin up to look at Minghao, his eyes wide and glazed. Minghao leans in to kiss him, keeping the leash taught.

Mingyu hums out a little sound in response, pitching forward to kiss Minghao back, his mouth falling open easily, fingers curling into loose fists behind his back.

His lips are still parted when Minghao pulls back, leaning forward in an attempt to chase another kiss from Minghao, almost knocking himself off the bed. Minghao puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling, fingers curling under the edge of the collar.

Minghao pulls his hand back after a moment, stepping away and rubbing the leash between his fingers with a smile.

“Turn around,” he says, his voice firm. He nudges Mingyu’s knee with one of his own when Mingyu doesn’t respond right away. Mingyu blinks at him, waiting like he’s expecting Minghao to release his hands or do something else to make the task easier.

When Minghao just gives him another nudge, Mingyu huffs out a little sigh, pitching his weight to the side and rolling himself onto his knees with a grunt. Minghao drags a hand down the back of his thighs, putting his hand on the small of Mingyu’s back to hold him in place once he has his knees under him, chest pressed into the bed, arms shifting in an effort to wiggle himself into a more comfortable spot.

“Stay there,” he says when Mingyu puffs out another frustrated sound when Minghao pulls his hand away. Minghao gathers the leash in his hand again, letting it rest against the arch of Mingyu’s back.

Mingyu’s knees slide further apart, lowering his hips a little further, his back drawn into a long arch.

“There you go,” Minghao says, a little more softly. He steps to the side, pulling the leash along and wrapping it around one of the thick posts of the bed several times before tying it in a loose knot. He leaves enough length that it’s not yanking too harshly around Mingyu’s neck, but it leaves him little space to move around.

Mingyu tilts his head back as far as he can, mouth hanging open, letting heavy breaths out of his lungs. Minghao pushes his fingers back through Mingyu’s hair, scratching at the back of his head and Mingyu’s eyes flutter shut, pushing his head into Minghao’s palm as much as he can. He drags his fingers along the line of Mingyu’s jaw, just above the line of the collar.

It’s only a little bit of a surprise when Mingyu turns his head as much as the tight line of the leash allows and wraps his lips around two of Minghao’s fingers. Minghao does his best to swallow the surprised grunt that rises up in his throat. Mingyu’s tongue slides between his fingers, his mouth working sloppily around them. It still makes Minghao’s chest flare up with heat, watching Mingyu pull against the short slack of the leash in a wasted effort to pull Minghao’s fingers further into his mouth.

He whines when Minghao pulls them away, lips still wet and open, looking up at Minghao with wide, pleading eyes. The headband is slightly askew and Minghao adjusts it a little, petting Mingyu’s hair before he pulls his hand away.

“Do you need something in your mouth that bad, puppy?” Minghao asks, his hand resting on the back of Mingyu’s head, just above the nape of his neck. Mingyu blinks twice, his face flushing before he nods his head.

“Y- yes, please,” Mingyu says, his voice a little stretched. He sticks his lower lip out in a pout that Minghao is used to seeing but nowhere near immune to.

He steps back from the bed, ignoring the way Mingyu whines at him for it, shoving his own jeans into a crumpled pile on the floor, underwear following after. Mingyu leans forward before he even steps back within reach, pulling at the restraints behind his back. 

Minghao slips two fingers between the collar and Mingyu’s neck, using it to pull him so the leash snaps taut. He presses the flushed tip of his cock against Mingyu’s soft mouth, swallowing a groan when Mingyu’s lips wrap around him without hesitating. He keeps his fingers looped in the collar, holding onto it loosely, letting Mingyu struggle to swallow down more of his cock with the limited range of motion he has.

Mingyu huffs out a short, frustrated breath, arching his shoulders forward more and dragging his tongue over Minghao’s cock in broad, messy strokes. His mouth is warm and soft and so eager that it takes half of Minghao’s concentration not to just snap his hips forward and bury himself all the way inside. Mingyu closes his mouth around the head again, tongue sweeping the ridge of Minghao’s cock, his hips wiggling slightly, making the bed creak.

Minghao moves his hand to the back of Mingyu’s head once again, fingers curling in his hair, pushing his hips slowly forward. It’s a struggle not to go too quickly, trying to give Mingyu enough time to breathe and not choke. Mingyu hardly seems bothered, though, whining in the back of his throat and pushing forward for more still, making the leash rattle where it’s attached to his neck.

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Minghao says, petting his fingers slowly through Mingyu’s hair. He pulls back so his cock is resting against Mingyu’s lips. He shivers when Mingyu’s tongue pokes out to slide along the slit, nodding his head. Minghao curls his fingers tighter in his hair, giving it a soft tug. “Can you take it like a good boy?”

For a second, Mingyu squeezes his eyes shut, his hands folded into fists behind his back. He opens his eyes again, looking up at Minghao with his focus gone a little softer, dragging his tongue over the head of his cock once again.

Minghao pushes back in slowly, still holding the back of Mingyu’s head, hissing out a breath between his teeth. Mingyu sighs through his nose, some of the tension gone from his shoulders, his body gone loose-limbed and pliant when Mingyu starts snapping his hips forward at the steadiest pace he can manage. Mingyu keeps his lips tight around the length of his cock, hollowing his cheeks out whenever Minghao’s hips slide back. Minghao groans, his body curling slightly forward, nails scraping over Mingyu’s scalp.

When Minghao’s hips stop, pressed all the way forward with his cock buried all the way in Mingyu’s mouth, he whines. Minghao has his teeth grit together in a hard line, grinding his hips softly against Mingyu’s face, grip on his head tightening to hold him in place.

He has to force himself to pull out before he gives in to the urge to keep fucking himself into Mingyu’s throat until he finishes. As good as it sounds, he has more in mind. Mingyu whines anyway, looking up at him with wide, damp eyes, lips still parted.

“You’re so good,” Minghao says, his thumb wandering over Mingyu’s cheek, stroking the damp skin slowly. Mingyu’s back stretches out in a long, languid arch almost like the praise is a physical sensation.

It nearly makes Minghao laugh, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s shoulder, mouth following the arch of his back. He expected it to be more embarrassing— he’s _seen_ Mingyu get off on the nice things people say about him but he couldn’t imagine being the one saying any of it himself.

But it’s not so bad, truthfully. More than anything he enjoys exactly how responsive Mingyu is to it. His drags his nails lightly up Mingyu’s back, just enough to make him shiver.

Mingyu turns toward him like he’s waiting for Minghao’s cock to slide back in his mouth and Minghao is still tempted to. He steps away instead, watching Mingyu jerk against the restraint of the leash, instinctively trying to follow after him. Minghao bites down on a smile, settling so he’s on the bed behind Mingyu, dragging biting kisses over his back. He can feel Mingyu shiver and he pushes Mingyu’s shoulders down, pressing his chest into the sheets.

“Fuck, Hao can you please just—” he says, cutting himself off with a groan when Minghao’s fingers wrap loosely around his cock, giving it a few slow pumps. Mingyu whines, his hands curling into fists once again, trying to roll his hips into the friction. The short leash and his face pressed into the sheets don’t offer him enough leverage, not really, and when Minghao pulls his hand away again Mingyu’s hips give a useless kick.

Minghao drags his teeth over Mingyu’s hip, fishing around next to the bed for the bottle of lube left out earlier. It’s of such a concerning size that Minghao isn’t sure where in his room Minghao isn’t even sure where he’s been hiding it.

He starts to douse it over his fingers but recalls all the time he’s seen Mingyu shiver and pour it directly over himself and does the same now. The sudden cold makes Mingyu jump forward slightly, the leash rattling as he tugs against it. Minghao’s nails scrape over his hip, holding Mingyu in place to keep him from hitting his head.

“That’s cold,” Mingyu says, whimpering and Minghao smirks, leaning in and blowing over his skin, making Mingyu shiver once again.

“I thought you’d be used to that,” Minghao says, dragging the pads of his fingers over Mingyu’s rim. It’s certainly not the first time he’s fingered Mingyu, but it still feels different. Mingyu hums out a little groan, pressing back into Minghao’s hand. 

“Is that what you wanted, puppy?” Minghao says, drawing his voice out low and soft. Mingyu’s head bobs up and down in an eager nod, mouth hanging slightly open. “You’ve been so well-behaved, huh? Do you think you should get a reward?”

Mingyu nods again, more slowly this time, moaning softly when Minghao presses in another finger, spreading them gently apart. Mingyu’s back arches, rolling his hips back unevenly. Minghao twists his wrist, dragging his fingers over Mingyu’s prostate to watch him twitch.

“Fuck,” Mingyu says, groaning in the back of his throat. “Yeah, please.”

Minghao adds a third finger, grinding them up into Mingyu’s prostate this time, watching his shoulders start to shake. He squirms, making the collar pull around his throat. Minghao pulls his fingers out, dragging them over the back of Mingyu’s thigh, watching his hole clench around nothing.

He steps away, ignoring Mingyu’s sulking, digging once again in the heavy trunk. He’s at least passingly familiar with most of the things in it, having seen Mingyu use them on his streams. The one he goes for is Mingyu’s self-professed favorite— a dark silicone dildo that curves sharply upward at one end and has a knot at least half the size of Minghao’s fist at the other. 

When he catches Mingyu staring sullenly at him, Minghao holds the toy up with a little grin, watching Mingyu register what’s in his hand. Mingyu legs his knees slide further apart like he’s inviting Minghao without being even aware of it. Minghao bites the inside of his cheek, unwrapping the leash from the bed and nudging Mingyu on his side.

Mingyu grunts, stretching his legs out and rolling on his back. Minghao settles between his legs, pushing Mingyu’s thighs apart. Mingyu still has his arms trapped behind his back, the slick tip of his cock resting against his stomach, his rim slick and fucked open.

He tips his head back with a long groan when Minghao pushes the lube slicked toy into his hole, watching him open up easily around it. The curved head presses up against his prostate, the knot pressing against his skin but not yet sliding in. Minghao drags his nails over Mingyu’s stomach, leaving thin red lines on his skin. He flicks his wrists steadily, fucking the toy in and out and angling it to drag over Mingyu’s prostate on each stroke.

Minghao pins one of Mingyu’s legs to the bed when he tries to squirm the other direction, keeping him in place. Mingyu has his teeth digging white lines into his lower lip, trying to keep himself quiet.

“Don’t wanna speak for me, puppy?” Minghao says, leaning over him further. 

He presses the knot at the bottom of the toy against Mingyu’s rim once again, this time pushing it slowly past the resistance of his muscles.

“Ah, shit,” Mingyu says, his voice shaking. He arches his back when the knot slides in all the way in, pushing away from the bed with a shout. Minghao pushes it in as far as he can, keeping it there and wrapping his fingers around Mingyu’s cock, teasing his thumb around the dripping slit.

Mingyu has his eyes squeezed shut, his hips kicking up in quick jerks, trying to thrust into Minghao’s fist and grind the toy against his prostate at the same time.

“Are you gonna make a mess?” Minghao asks, rubbing just under the crown of Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu nods weakly, his chest heaving while he sucks in air.

“Please, fuck,” Mingyu says, barely pushing the words out. “Hao— wanna come—”

Minghao pulls the toy out until the knot is stretching Mingyu's home around its widest point. Mingyu's breath catches in the middle of his chest and before he groans, his cock twitching in Minghao's loose grip. 

True to his word, Mingyu does make a mess when he comes, pearly streaks leaking over Minghao's fingers and making the slide of his hand pumping Mingyu's dick slick and filthy. He keeps going until Mingyu whines, his heels sliding uselessly across the sheets. He ends up with streaks of come on his cock and his stomach. 

Mingyu rolls on his side, whimpering weakly when Minghao pulls the toy out and drops it to the side, stroking a hand up and down Mingyu's thigh. 

“You okay? Minghao asks, patting Mingyu's ribs. 

Mingyu nods, groaning softly when Minghao releases the latch of the handcuffs. He stretches his arms out, giving Minghao's still extremely hard cock a pointed look.

“C’mon,” Mingyu says, rolling back on his stomach. “Not done.”

Minghao is about to tell him no, but Mingyu is still half hard between his thighs and it's hard to turn down what Mingyu is offering.

He's seen Mingyu make himself come more than once— until he's shaking and damp-eyed and struggling to form words— and the chance to reduce Mingyu to such a fucked out mess himself isn't one that Minghao really wants to turn down. 

He plasters his chest against Mingyu's back, peppering the back of his neck with quick kisses. “Are you telling me you want more?”

“Yes,” Mingyu says, unhesitant, tilting his head to the side to let Minghao suck a wet mark into the soft skin behind his ear. “Wanna come again.”

“Good boy,” Minghao says, kissing the pink mark behind Mingyu's ear and hissing softly against the shell of it, spreading a thick layer of lube over his cock. It's easy to sink into Mingyu's relaxed hole, letting it wrap hot and soft around him. 

Mingyu groans out a broken sound, gasping when Minghao reaches around to grab hold of the leash, pulling it back to haul Mingyu even closer to him. 

Minghao is slow to start with, as difficult as it is, thrusting slow and harsh into Mingyu. Each thrust punches a low sound out of Mingyu, his fingers knotted up in the sheets. When Minghao pulls back on the leash, Mingyu groans and sits up higher with the collar sitting tight around his throat. Minghao’s teeth scrape down the back of his shoulder, a hand holding tight around his hip.

He picks up the pace slowly, hanging tight onto Mingyu’s hip the whole time and pulling him back into each thrust. He can feel the trembling of Mingyu’s legs as he struggles to hold himself up. He continues fucking Mingyu past senselessness, nails scraping over his skin. He can feel Mingyu trembling his way toward a second orgasm, mostly held up by Minghao’s hands and the collar around his throat.

Minghao presses his forehead between Mingyu’s shoulders, groaning into his skin and burying himself as deep as he can in Mingyu’s ass. He mumbles a confused stream of praise into Mingyu’s skin. 

He comes before Mingyu tumbles over the edge for the second time, grinding their hips together with the head of his cock rubbing past Mingyu’s prostate, burying it as deep as he can.

Mingyu wraps one of his own hands around his cock, leaning his shoulder against the bed and jerking himself off. It only takes half a dozen strokes of his hand before he comes again, his legs threatening to give out from under him, making the mess on his stomach that much worse.

Minghao lets go of the leash, letting Mingyu fall forward against the bed and rolling Mingyu onto his side to keep him out of the mess they’ve made. He collapses next to Mingyu, keeping an arm around him.

It takes a long moment for Mingyu to catch his breath, mingling his fingers gently with Minghao’s. Minghao kisses the back of his neck, nuzzling above the edge of the collar.

“You need a shower,” he says, grinning against Mingyu’s neck.

“Only if you’re planning on holding me up,” Mingyu says. He rolls over, wrapping more tightly around Minghao. Minghao laughs, running his fingers under the collar gently.

“I’ll think about it,” Minghao says, pressing a quick kiss to Mingyu’s nose. “Since you were good.”

Mingyu laughs, his cheeks flushing softly pink, ducking his head to hide against the side of Minghao’s neck.

**{* * *}**

The new frozen yogurt place that Minghao has been meaning to try for the last several weeks is nice inside. It has street art on the walls and special flavors that make Mingyu giggle as he reads them over. They’re definitely on a date, and even though that’s something the two of them have been doing lately— going on dates— Minghao still feels slightly giddy for realizing it.

It’s just not exactly the place he thought he’d be having this kind of conversation.

“It’s kinda important, right?” Mingyu says, a pink plastic spoon tapping against his lower lip. “You gotta go by something.”

“I do?” Minghao asks, lifting his eyebrow with a little laugh. “Why can’t I just use my name.”

“It ruins the atmosphere,” Mingyu says, shaking his head. Minghao is trying his best not to burst out laughing at the incredibly serious tone of his voice. “Besides, you call me _puppy_ the whole time.”

Minghao groans, leaning his head forward a little. Mingyu, as it turns out, isn’t great at being secretive at all. The fact that no one else knows about his camboy career or his extensive collection of fetish sex toys is more down to luck than anything else. Minghao isn’t really sure if Jihoon really doesn’t know or if against all odds he’s just the best roommate ever for not kicking Mingyu’s ass.

Maybe it’s because Mingyu is never late with the rent, or because he makes sure Jihoon takes in nutrition in any form other than instant coffee. Minghao isn’t sure.

“This is ridiculous,” Minghao says, doing his best to frown. It’s a hard sell, being that he has an almost violently pink spoon in his hand and Mingyu is giving him one of those sweet, earnest looks that makes him seem far more innocent than he really is.

“Do you want me to call you bro in bed?” Mingyu asks, leaning his head to the side, spoon in his mouth.

Minghao snorts out a laugh. “No. Definitely not.”

“What do you like, then?” Mingyu says, swirling the bits of strawberry around in his cup. It’s just like him to act like this is a perfectly normal date topic, of course. The same as when Seokmin took too long in the bathroom and Mingyu decided it was the right time to casually ask if Minghao wanted to sit on his face sometime in the future.

“I don’t know,” Minghao says, wrinkling his nose. “I’ve never thought about it.”

“I can try stuff,” Mingyu says, tilting his head thoughtfully. “Daddy?”

Minghao almost chokes on a mouthful of frozen yogurt, coughing as he tries to clear his windpipe. Mingyu just grins at him, the unhelpful bastard, waiting for Minghao to get over his coughing fit on his own.

“Please,” Minghao says, wheezing out a heavy breath. “Never again.”

Mingyu laughs, throwing his head back, his long legs stretching out under the table.

“Okay,” he says, still barely managing to get the words out around his laughter. “Not that.”

Minghao hangs his head, setting the paper cup back on the table with a groan. “You’re the worst.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Mingyu says, chipper as ever. “Do you want more suggestions?”

“No,” Minghao says, sticking a frown on his face. He doesn’t really mean it and he knows Mingyu can see right through the faked irritation.

“I guess I can use your name for now,” Mingyu says, humming to himself while he thinks. “It just seems a little silly.”

“It’s silly to use anything else,” Minghao says, rolling his eyes. “I like hearing you say my name, anyway.”

Minghao doesn’t really register what he’s said until the words leave his mouth. As soon as his brain catches up, his face burns and he opens his mouth to say something contradictory.

But the smile on Mingyu’s face is soft in a way he wasn’t expecting— tender at the edges like Minghao surprised him too. “You like it?”

Minghao’s cheeks probably only get redder, but he shuts his mouth and nods. Mingyu’s smile grows a little and he ducks his head slightly, the tips of his ears pink.

**{* * *}**

Minghao is pretending he doesn’t notice Mingyu staring at the side of his head. It’s hard to ignore, especially with the droning of the announcements overhead and the spattering of rain against the window. There’s nothing else on the train to actually hold Minghao’s attention.

It isn’t that he’s against giving Mingyu his attention— he’s far too in favor of it, in fact. He already has his fingers laced through Mingyu’s their palms pressed together. Minghao is slumped down in his seat, trying to hide the way he’s smiling behind the collar of his jacket.

That doesn’t seem to be really working either. Mingyu pushes in closer, squishing Minghao against the steel side of the train, the warmth of his arm a sharp contrast to the cold metal. Minghao, without thinking about it, leans back into him.

“What?” He asks, finally looking over in Mingyu’s direction. Mingyu grins, peeling Minghao’s jacket collar out of the way to catch the quick flash of a smile on Minghao’s face.

“You’re being quiet,” Mingyu says, giving Minghao’s hand a squeeze.

“Do you want me to say something?” Minghao asks, lifting his eyebrows with a little grin. Mingyu shrugs, tilting his head to the side and leaning it on Minghao’s shoulder.

“You didn’t say where we’re going,” Mingyu says, wiggling his arms around Minghao and giving him a squeeze. Minghao laughs in spite of himself, shoving at Mingyu’s shoulder in a weak effort to try and get him to detach. He doesn’t really mind all the clinging, as much as he pretends to when they’re out together.

“It's not a big deal,” Minghao says, grumbling a little under his breath. Mingyu settles in more comfortably, his arm around Minghao’s back.

“Uh huh,” Mingyu hums, not sounding like he entirely believes it himself. “Why is it such a secret then?”

“Not a secret,” Minghao says, looking over at him again with a shake of his head. “I just don’t feel like sharing.”

“You didn’t even give me a hint,” Mingyu grumbles, puffing his cheeks out in a pout. Minghao grins, laying one of his hands on Mingyu’s leg, fingers spread over his thigh, giving it a squeeze.

There’s nothing really behind it— no heat or intent— but Mingyu jumps slightly in his seat, his face going pink. It nearly startles another laugh out of Minghao, the way Mingyu ducks his head and looks in any other direction than actually at Minghao.

Minghao grins to himself, turning his head so his mouth is close to Mingyu’s ear. “Is there somewhere you think we’re going, Puppy?”

Mingyu’s shoulder’s curl inward, jumping again when Minghao gives his thigh a slight squeeze.

“No,” Mingyu says, his voice wobbling slightly. Minghao pulls his hand back, trying to tug Mingyu out from curling in himself even further. “I don’t mean it like _that.”_

He sits up after a moment, giving Minghao a look that’s probably supposed to be a glare but never quite makes it all the way there. “You’re teasing me.”

“You do this for a living,” Minghao says, rolling his eyes. “And you’re embarrassed now?”

Mingyu’s eyebrows creep closer together and Minghao laughs, ruffling his fingers through Mingyu’s hair. “That’s cute.”

“Shut up,” Mingyu says, groaning and tilting his head back against the seat.

“We’re not going to some weird club,” Minghao says, laughing. “There’s a little gallery opening today.”

Mingyu grumbles something indistinct, wrapping his fingers around Minghao’s hand once again, pulling it into his lap.

**{* * *}**

After the week he’s had, Minghao feels scrubbed raw all over, like the stress has become a physical sensation. He hasn’t done anything but study and paint for the last few days, and he’s barely seen Seokmin, let alone anyone else.

So when Seokmin actually _does_ kick him out of the house, he ends up in Mingyu’s room anyway. He’s lounging out on the bed, a book spread out in his lap, gripping a highlighter between his teeth while he reads.

Mingyu walks in and pauses, taking Minghao in with a little grin. “Hi?”

“Jihoon let me in,” Minghao says, taking the marker out of his mouth and glancing up. “Seokmin said I had to leave the house.”

“So you came here?” Mingyu says, nudging the door shut behind him with one bare foot.

“He said he’d know if I went to the library,” Minghao says and he only went along because he was pretty sure that Seokmin was telling the truth and that he would really know.

Mingyu smiles, flopping on the bed next to Minghao and jostling him to the side. He grabs Minghao around the waist, wrestling the book out of his lap before Minghao has gathered himself enough to resist.

Minghao frowns at him, trying vainly to wiggle out of his grasp and grab his book. “What are you doing?”

“If Seokmin kicked you out you shouldn’t be here studying,” Mingyu says. He drops the book to the floor, wrestling Minghao under him. He ends up sitting on top of Minghao’s waist, a grin on his face. “Take a break.”

“You just want attention,” Minghao says, accusing, though his hands settle naturally on Mingyu’s hips. Mingyu tilts his head to the side in a way that’s becoming much too familiar to him. There’s a funny pull in the middle of Minghao’s chest and rather than shove him off or try to go back to his reading he sits up and presses his mouth to Mingyu’s bright smile.

It makes Mingyu laugh softly, opening his mouth to the prodding of Minghao’s tongue, leaning into the kiss.

“Do you want a massage?” Mingyu asks, pecking an extra kiss against Minghao’s mouth before he can answer.

“No,” Minghao says, shaking his head. His fingers squeeze tighter around Mingyu’s hips.

“What do you want?” Mingyu asks, dragging his fingers over the back of Minghao’s neck.

“What if I say I wanna study?” Minghao says, skimming his teeth over the side of Mingyu’s jaw, doing just as much to hold him in place. Mingyu hums, shaking his head and tilting his chin up to make more space.

“Not allowed,” Mingyu says, his voice shivering as Minghao’s teeth dig into the sensitive skin of his throat. “I’m gonna keep you distracted.”

“Alright,” Minghao says, hiding a grin against the side of Mingyu’s neck. “How about you be a good boy for me?”

He can feel Mingyu shiver, pressing their hips together a little more and nodding his head. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”

Minghao gives Mingyu’s hips a little tug, nipping at his throat again. “On the bed then, Puppy.”

Mingyu huffs, rolling off of Minghao’s lap and onto the bed, stretching out with a grin. Minghao stands up, sliding his hand up Mingyu’s thigh before walking around to the other side of the bed to open up Mingyu’s hidden chest of puppy toys.

The only thing that Minghao pulls out is one of the things that he’s never seen Mingyu use on his stream. A curved metal tube with a ring attached to one end and an open space at the other. He lets the chest close again, setting the cage on the bed next to Mingyu’s shoulder before sliding both hands under his shirt, palms skidding up his ribs.

Mingyu looks over at it before ducking his head with a groan, the back of his neck flushing red.

“Problem, Puppy?” Minghao asks, his mouth against the back of Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu hums, lifting his head up and peering back at Minghao. He means it— he’s not sure if this is something Mingyu was sent by a fan and elected to just shove to the bottom of the chest and never look at again.

But Mingyu shakes his head, swallowing hard, a little haze settling over his eyes.

“Clothes off,” Minghao says, leaning back to give Mingyu enough space. Mingyu sits up, tossing his shirt off over his head and flashing Minghao a surprisingly shy look when he pushes his jeans off his hips, kicking them to the floor.

He’s half-hard already before he shoves his underwear off, biting his lip and tucking his chin toward his chest.

“Do you want me to put it on for you?” Minghao asks, standing between his thighs. Mingyu nods, stretching across the bed to produce a much more reasonably sized bottle of lube from the space between his bed and the wall.

Minghao takes it, spreading it over his palm and warming it between his hands before stroking a layer over Mingyu’s cock, keeping his touch as light as possible to avoid making it even harder to put the cage on him.

Mingyu still squirms when Minghao slips the thick metal ring over his cock, biting down on his lip. The cold touch of the steel makes him twitch, his fingers balling in the sheets and when the cage finally clicks into place he lays back against the sheets with a long groan.

“How’s that, Puppy?” Minghao says, cooing a little, stroking his thumb along the side of Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu jerks again, his hips kicking up toward Minghao’s hand.

“Tight,” he says, peeking an eye open with a whine. Minghao bites down on the urge to grin, dragging his nails down Mingyu’s thigh and making his leg twitch.

“You gotta relax then,” Minghao says, aware he’s not doing much to help with that effort. Mingyu whimpers but nods his head, kneading his fingers in the sheets. He detaches one hand, reaching out toward Minghao and grabbing his wrist like he’s not sure if he wants to pull Minghao’s hand away from his skin or not.

“Ah.” Minghao tsks, twisting his arm free of Mingyu’s grasp. “Hands to yourself.”

Mingyu gives him a truly miserable look in response, dropping his hand to the bed once again. Minghao squeezes Mingyu’s thigh, pushing them apart further to press his fingers against Mingyu’s rim, a little extra lube still on his skin. He applies just a little pressure, making Mingyu bite down on a strangled sound. He tugs at the sheets, letting out a shaky breath when Minghao pulls his hand away.

“Keep them like that,” Minghao says, looking at Mingyu’s hands with a pointed hum. “You’re just gonna have to listen.”

Mingyu shoots him a sulky look at that, probably due to the implication that he’s not listening already. But Minghao just hums, draping lube over his fingers and rolling them around Mingyu’s rim. The cold slickness of it makes Mingyu whine softly, squeezing his knees tighter around Minghao’s hips. Minghao pushes a finger into him, watching Mingyu’s head roll back against the sheets and his fingers clamp down tighter. He doesn’t say anything— for once— but Minghao doesn’t really need him to. He can tell how much Mingyu s feeling it from the set of his jaw, the way his knuckles are bone white.

Minghao is slow about opening Mingyu up around the first finger and then a second, watching precome gather and drip uselessly off the tip of his cock. Suspended without being able to even get hard, Mingyu just shakes and squirms against the sheets, gasping out little sounds.

“Hao— please. I want—” Mingyu says, trailing off in a whine when Minghao’s fingers curl and press up against his prostate. His voice shakes apart, shoving his hips down into Minghao’s fingers.

“Do you not like this toy, Puppy?” Minghao asks, his voice falsely sweet. Mingyu presses his lips into a line and doesn’t answer, short of shivering out another whine when Minghao’s fingers slide in to the last knuckle. “You’re so noisy today.”

Mingyu shakes his head but doesn’t elaborate on what he means. He just rolls his hips down on Minghao’s fingers to try and push them against his prostate once more. Minghao pulls away, just to deny him, putting a hand on Mingyu’s hips to hold him in place when they kick up off the bed. Mingyu gasps out a frustrated breath, his thighs shaking as they try to clench around Minghao’s hips.

Minghao only pulls back far enough to shove his pants off his hips and step out of them. He slicks another later of lube over his hand, stroking it over his cock with a little groan. He presses the rounded head of his cock against Mingyu's rim, holding himself still rather than giving in to the temptation to slide in. Mingyu pushes his hips down with a whimper, trying to encourage Minghao to push inside.

“Stay,” Minghao says, doing his best to keep his voice sharp and serious. Mingyu huffs, clearly put out, but stops squirming for the moment, his chest shaking around each breath. Minghao saws his hips back and forth slowly, making the head of his cock drag along Mingyu’s open rim. Mingyu’s head falls back against the bed with a whine, clearly struggling with the command. 

As much as he wants to fuck Mingyu, this is almost just as good in Minghao’s book. The point of it all is to break Mingyu down past the point of coherency— until the only thing on his mind is whatever Minghao tells him. He could let up and fuck Mingyu, hold onto his hands, take the steel cage off and let him come. But denying Mingyu what he really wants is just as good as giving it to him.

When Minghao finally does push slowly past his rim, Mingyu’s back arches off the bed so sharply it looks like it almost hurts. Minghao’s hand slides up from his hip to stroke along his ribs, the slight soothing pressure of it making Mingyu relax slightly. Minghao hums, grinding his hips against Mingyu’s and trying to act like the heated squeeze of Mingyu’s body around him doesn’t make him want to just lose his mind.

Mingyu clearly forgets he’s supposed to be holding still, his legs sliding across the sheets in a vain search for purchase. Honestly, Minghao half forgets about it as well, picking up a slow pace of fucking into Mingyu. It comes back to him when Mingyu unlatches his fingers from the bed, reaching out to grasp at Minghao’s wrist to try and pull him in closer.

“Ah ah,” Minghao says, pulling his arm back and shaking his head. “Hands down.” Mingyu whines, even as he complies and Minghao pulls slowly out, watching Mingyu’s muscles squeeze around nothing. “I think you have too much energy today, Puppy.”

“Sit up,” he says, nudging Mingyu to the side and laying down next to him, on his back. He doesn’t have to say anything else for Mingyu to get it— immediately throwing a hip over Minghao’s so he’s perched on top of him, twisting at the waist to reach back and guide Minghao’s cock back to his hole once more. Mingyu tips his head back when he slides down, lips parted, wasting no time in seating himself on Minghao’s dick.

Minghao grabs at his hips with a low groan, holding Mingyu in place for a moment. The stretch doesn’t seem to bother Mingyu in the least, rolling his hips back and forth in spite of Minghao’s hands on him. Rather than trying to hold onto him, Minghao gathers Mingyu’s wrists in his hands, holding onto both of them, looking up at him with a little grin.

“Go on then,” he says, giving Mingyu’s wrists a squeeze. “You said you were gonna be a good boy for me, right?”

Mingyu nods once before rolling his hips with more confidence, his mouth hanging open, He drives himself up and down on Minghao’s cock with singular purpose, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. When he’s sure Mingyu is too wrapped up in what he’s doing to notice, Minghao releases one of his hands to tease the pad of his thumb around the slick head of Mingyu’s cock where it’s exposed. The touch makes Mingyu jerk, losing his sense of rhythm all at once and looking down at Minghao like he’s surprised the cage is still there, shaking his head.

“Fuck— Minghao… can’t come,” Mingyu manages to push the words out in between his heavy pants, grinding his hips in slow circles. He shivers slightly when the head of Minghao’s cock rubs against his prostate, repeating the same motion over again.

“I think you can,” Minghao says, encouraging and sweet. His voice makes Mingyu’s eyes flutter back open, damp at the corners. “You can finish like that for me, can’t you Puppy?”

Mingyu shakes his head but doesn’t stop, picking up his pace once again. He has both hands braced against Minghao’s chest for balance, angling to Minghao’s cock drags back and forth over the right spot inside him, his eyes fluttering. Truth be told, Minghao isn’t actually certain that Mingyu can come like this, or that he can hold out long enough himself to make it happen. But Mingyu doesn’t voice another complaint or safeword out, so Minghao figures he’s content enough to try.

His nails dig into Mingyu’s hip, carving thin crescents into his skin, sitting up to mouth at the sweaty skin of Mingyu’s neck, digging his teeth in enough to leave pink marks behind.

“You’re doing so good, Puppy,” he says, licking over the tendon of Mingyu’s throat where it's jumping out, kissing the line of his jaw. He slides a hand up Mingyu’s back, following the line of his spine. Mingyu melts forward into him, arms wrapping tight around Minghao’s shoulder, hiding his face against the side of Minghao’s neck. His movements are tighter, smaller, less driving himself up and down than trying to force his body over that last painful inch.

“So close, pet. Keep going,” Minghao says, his voice straining. He’s gripping to his last bits of restraint, trying to keep himself from snapping his hips up until he comes himself. He presses his lips to Mingyu’s temple, letting Mingyu cling on to him. “Good boy… just let go, okay?”

Mingyu gasps out something unintelligible against Minghao’s neck before he starts shaking all over like he’s cold, his muscles fluttering around Minghao’s cock. He comes hard and dry, nails scrabbling over Minghao’s back for purchase. He clings to Minghao like he’s scared he might float away otherwise and Minghao hangs onto him in return, pressing messy kisses to the side of Mingyu’s face and grinding their hips slowly together.

Even when he’s finished, Mingyu doesn’t quite relax, his muscles all drawn taught. He nuzzles his face further into Minghao’s neck, his breathing heavy and fast. “Go ahead.”

He’s definitely referring to the fact that Minghao is still hard and buried entirely inside him, but Minghao still hesitates. He rubs up and down Mingyu’s back, trying to encourage him to relax a little bit. Mingyu rolls his head to the side, looking up at Minghao with a loose smile. “’M good. Don’t worry.”

Minghao elects to take him at his word, dropping his hands to grip around Mingyu’s hips and holding onto them. He pushes up into Mingyu at a slow pace, trying not to take too much right off the bat even though it’s a struggle. There’s a tight knot gathered up at the base of his spine just waiting to snap and unravel him at the seams and the slower he goes the tighter it pulls. Mingyu groans, rolling his hips back against Minghao’s lazily, all the energy drained out of him already.

It doesn’t take that much more for Minghao to tip over the edge— not with the way Mingyu’s muscles are squeezed vice tight around him and his little whines at the building over stimulation. Minghao pulls out before he comes, making a mess on the back of Mingyu’s thighs and groaning against the side of his neck, mouthing at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder. He rolls the two of them carefully to the side before holding up Mingyu’s weight gets too difficult, rubbing soothing circles into Mingyu’s hip.

Mingyu seems to finally relax, his eyes half-open, hanging onto Minghao like he can’t stand the very idea of letting go. Minghao doesn’t mind it— he’s happy to let Mingyu cling for as long as he wants.

“You can’t start studying again,” Mingyu says, his words slightly slurred together, face tucked under Minghao’s chin. Minghao laughs, rolling his eyes even though Mingyu can’t see it.

“I’m not,” he says, pressing a kiss to the swell of Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Good,” Mingyu says, tugging at one of Minghao’s arms. “Can you take this thing off, please?”

Minghao laughs again, rolling Mingyu carefully on his back to remove the cage with careful fingers, tossing it out of the way and only flinching a little when it hits the floor with a sharp clanging sound. Mingyu stretches his legs out, groaning in relief, making a mess of the sheets as well as his thighs. Minghao grins down at the mess he’s made of Mingyu— his neck dotted with fresh bites and little curved marks from Minghao’s nails on his hips, not to mention the fact that he’s sleepy and sweaty. It’s satisfying; the way he can break Mingyu down so far just to be the one in charge of putting him back together again.

“I’m gonna clean you up,” Minghao says, leaning over to kiss the exposed flat of Mingyu’s stomach. “We can put on a movie after that if you want.”

Mingyu nods, stroking his fingers back through Minghao’s hair with a little hum. “Pizza too.”

“Only if you’re buying,” Minghao says, nipping the edge of his stomach. Mingyu twitches in surprise then laughs, nodding his head.

“And I want a blowjob later,” Mingyu says, still sounding like he’s barely keeping himself from falling asleep. “It’s only fair.”

Minghao muffles his laughter against Mingyu’s skin, nodding his head. “Fine. You can have that too.”

Mingyu grins and gives Minghao’s shoulder a little shove to get him moving, watching Minghao pull on enough clothes to be called decent before going to find a rag to help with the cleanup.

When he comes back in, Mingyu is dozing off on his side, an arm lazily wrapped around one of the pillows. Minghao does the best he can to help clean Mingyu up without waking him, negotiating the pillow out of his grasp only to be pulled in instead.

He wouldn’t want it any other way, really. He puts on a movie, as promised, and resolves to wait until Mingyu wakes up to order the food for them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to those of you who saw this the first time it was posted... i looked back at it and wasn't happy with the quality of it.


End file.
